Snork Disaster: Seaworthy's Disease
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A deadly virus hits Snorkland with an iron fist. There's no hope or cure as AllStar and his friends are on the run with what little they have left, can the Snorks survive the aftermath? OC Characters Present. L4D References.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Come on gang," insisted AllStar.

"Are you sure we're suppose to do this?" asked Dimmy.

"He's my relative," said AllStar, "I have a right to be worried about him.

AllStar and the gang made a 40 kilometer swim away from Snorkland to the back country known as the Outback, one of the most hostile places in the ocean. Despite the danger, a green snork named Radio Seaworthy has taken refuge in the Outback. Ironically, he made the place more dangerous after incidents of capturing fugitive Snorks and screwed up their brains turning them into Hillbillies. Not to mention the green octopus breed named Neuroctopus due to it's ability to take control of Snork's bodies.

However, the Feral Snorks out in the Outback see's AllStar as one of their own. Including the Neuroctopuses since they can trace their descendents all the way to Occy, as a result they have steered clear of the Snorks. Radio's robots and cyborgs however are patrolling the prowl and they did their best to avoid them. If they were caught by Radio, they might get a lecture.

AllStar knows exactly where Radio's laboratory is, the Adolescent Mad Scientist had built himself an underground lab underneath a Coral Reef. To make things more unusual, the lab is filled with air from Dry Space (the air land lovers breath) instead of the usual saltwater. AllStar managed to locate the reef and the Snorks swam up to the boulder door.

He reached in through a crack in the Coral Reef and pulled on a lever, the boulder then pulls open. "Are you sure about this?" asked Daffney.

"He's a friend and I don't care what Radio says," said AllStar as he swims inside, the gang was forced to follow to much of their dismay.

The boulder soon closed behind them and the place nearly went pitch dark, "There's no turning back now," said AllStar as he turns on a light.

The Snorks managed to swim down through the tunnel, it went pretty far which scares the Snorks to their core. That's when they reached a Bulkhead door and AllStar presses a button next to the door, after hearing something fill inside a dinging sound was heard and AllStar opened the bulkhead door. Inside was the decompression chamber and the Snorks swam inside, that's when AllStar shuts the bulkhead door and then press a button on the wall.

The room drains of sea water until it is bone dry, then AllStar remembered something. "Occy?" asked AllStar, "Are you okay?"

The red octopus nods his head, even though he can't breath air he would last long enough for the visit. AllStar opened the other bulkhead door and light shot into the Snorks eyes, and it was so bright that it nearly blinded them.

Inside were machinery up against the walls, the walls and tiles were white. Not to big and not to small, it looked like a science lab alright and it was more highly advanced than what the Snork's expect. Equations cover whiteboards, some equations made no sense awhile others can be understood by AllStar. "It looks like Nuclear Physics to me," said AllStar, "This lab is being powered by a small Nuclear Reactor."

"Who's there!" called out a voice before coughing, "Is that you Billy Bob?"

The voice was coming from a nearby room through an open door, the Snorks walked through it and saw Radio and his pet green octopus Rex in bed. The green Snork and Octopus looked gravely ill, their faces had red spots on them along with dark freckles. Radio was holding onto Rex as the octopus appears to be crying, it was a depressing sight.

"Radio?" asked AllStar, "Are you okay?"

"I was okay, until you showed up." muttered Radio as the ill Snork looked at him with dark circles around his eyes.

"How long have you been sick?" asked Daffney.

"About two weeks," coughed Radio, "Me and Rex were busy digging up sand to turn into Silicon when we stumbled into a Petroleum Oil Well, it shot crude oil into our faces and man we were miserable. Three days later, we fell ill and been sick ever since."

"It looks like a severe case of Pneumonia," said AllStar.

"No, it's a deadly case of Influenza that I have unearthed." corrected Radio before coughing.

"Can we do anything to help?" asked Daffney worriedly.

"Nothing can be done," said Radio, "The only help you might give me is leave, and don't come back. If Mother Nature wants me dead, then so be it. I don't seem to care anymore whenever I survive or not."

"I'm sure you might beat the virus," said AllStar.

"That's not how life works AllStar," said Radio as he turns onto his belly and looks away, "How many times to I have to tell you, a gazillion."

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

Radio turned around and sat up and stared at the Snorks for a second, "Have you watched Snorks you care about die before your very eyes every week?" he asked.

"No," muttered Casey as she looks away.

"I had, and its not just those Ferals. It's my robots and cyborgs." said Radio, "I see then as people, seeing one die is like loosing a friend. Those are lives I created, with my bare hands."

Radio lays back down and coughed, AllStar spots a empty glass on the table and picks it up. He walked into the other room where he fills it with water from the sink and hands it to Radio, the Snork pretty much drank the glass dry and places it on the table. "You seemed to understand more than your friends here AllStar," said Radio.

"Just helping out a friend in need," said AllStar and smiles, Radio smiles back.

"I'm more than a friend AllStar," reminded Radio, "You remember that day where you approached a pile of Nuclear Waste barrels?"

"Yeah," said AllStar.

"You were curious on whats inside so you took a screw driver and tried to use it to cut it open," explains Radio as he tries not to laugh, "Then you cut your hand on the metal after Radioactive Goo dribbled out, then your blood lands on the goo... and then it formed into me."

"First you call me dad," said AllStar.

"And then start calling you Pappy after the Outback has gone to my head," added Radio, "And then my robot technology got so advanced that I made cyborgs then created a Android left arm after that shark that tried to kill you ripped the one I was born with off."

"That got me worried," said AllStar.

"I was even more worried about you, since you nearly died over a gazillion times." said Radio.

That's when Occy started coughing and wheezing, and Radio rolled his eyes. "Please tell me why you brought that non-amphibian in here?" he asked.

"Whoops forgot," said AllStar, "I gotta go."

"Before you go AllStar, you see those papers on the desk." said Radio.

AllStar looked at the other side of the small room and see's a small stack of papers with handwriting on them, "Take that with you," said Radio, "If anyone want's to know what happened to me, they'll know through my words."

"Okay, I will," said AllStar as he grabs the stack of paper, "Bye!"

"Bye Radio," said Daffney and Casey.

"Beep!" tooted Tooter.

"Yeah bye," said Radio back.

As the Snorks leave through the bulkhead door, Radio heard it shut, "Oh I wish they hadn't come all this way to see me," he says as he pulls the covers up to his chin and wrapped his arms around Rex, "This isn't the end Rex, it only has just begun."

When AllStar picked up that glass, he was exposed to Radio's illness. When the Decompression Chamber fills with water, Occy took a big gasped of it and got himself infected without his knowledge. "There there Occy," said AllStar as he pats the octopus on its back.

The Snorks soon swam out through the Outer Bulkhead door, through the boulder entrance, and back into the sea. They soon swam back to Snorkland, carrying the deadly virus with them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The gang swam back into Snorkland and swam into a Fast Food Joint, they ordered enough Sea burgers for everyone and managed to sit down to eat. "I wondered what Radio meant about the value of life," said Casey as she takes a bite out of her burger.

"Anyway, I wonder why he doesn't let us come see him." said AllStar, "The Outback is less dangerous now after we made peace to the locals in all."

Right after they finished eating, Junior come marching in as if on cue. "Hey AllWet, did you take my wallet?" asked the Snork.

"No Junior," said AllStar, "You probably misplaced it again."

"Liar!" declared Junior, "I bet it's in your pocket!"

Before Junior is able to lay a hand on AllStar, Occy growls and actually bit Junior on his forearm. Junior yelped and squirm as he tried to get Occy off, after a few seconds of torture AllStar pulls Occy off of Junior. As Occy released his bite, it left two red arks above and below Junior's forearm. "Bad Occy, bad!" scolded AllStar as he shakes his finger at the octopus, Occy frowns and whines in response.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," spat Junior as he grabs the bite, which was starting to bleed, "Excuse me."

Junior swims off as fellow Snorks look on, "Was that the Governor's son?" asked a Snork.

"Yup, that's Wellington Junior alright," said AllStar.

"Well that bites," joked Dimmy, causing everyone to laugh.

When AllStar got home, he wondered if his parents found out about the incident. "Hey AllStar, how's your day?" asked Mr. Seaworthy as he watched TV.

"Oh it was fine until Junior showed up," said AllStar as he sits down on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"Occy bit him on the arm," said AllStar, "We knew that was going to happen sooner or later."

"Now how bad was it?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"It punctured through his clothes and then the skin," explains AllStar, "The Governor is not going to be happy, mostly Junior."

"He's never happy," said Mr. Seaworthy.

"Totally." agreed AllStar.

Three days later, it was time to head back to school. AllStar gets ready and heads off to school with his friends, they happened to see Junior with a cast on his arm. It looked like bandages so it wasn't to bad, the look on Junior's face indicated that he was probably still mad about the incident.

He didn't say anything during the trip to school, and never spoke to anyone at all even Ms. Seabottom. Around lunch, the gang watches him carefully as he eats a Seaburger. "You really think he's still mad?" asked Dimmy.

"Probably so," said AllStar, "The Governor didn't called my parents nor did he seen them in person, but there's something not right about Junior. I could feel it."

"I'm sure it's nothing AllStar," said Casey.

"Toot toot," tooted Tooter.

"I wasn't a surprise that Occy bit him or anything," reassured Daffney.

Suddenly, Junior began coughing rapidly. After coughing for a few seconds, he gets up and pretty much all of the teenaged Snorks in the cafeteria's attention were on him. AllStar, trying to help, got up and swam to Junior's aid.

"Are you okay Junior?" asked AllStar.

"I was, until you showed up," said Junior.

Junior then began to stumble and collapsed onto the ground, finally AllStar's friends come to his aid. Everyone shot backwards when Junior coughed out blood onto the floor, "My arm hurts!" he screamed as he rips the bandages that wrapped around his arm, revealing a horribly infected bite wound.

The Nurse quickly rushed in along with a couple of Snorks with a gurney, they picked up Junior and placed him on the gurney. Junior's hat fell down in the process as the Snorks took Junior away as he starts complaining on chest pains and his arm was hurting, AllStar went over and picked up Junior's and stared at it. "I stand corrected," he muttered to himself as he puts the hat in his pocket.

"Where are they taking him?" asked Daffney.

"To the hospital probably," said a Janitor, "There has been a bug going around lately and it doesn't look good."

"Bug?" asked AllStar to himself.

After school, AllStar rushed home as his friends were desperate to follow him. "AllStar, wait up!" cried Casey.

"What's the rush!" asked Dimmy.

AllStar didn't say anything as he approached his home and stuck his head into Occy's Octopus House, "Occy?" he cried.

The Octopus was coughing hard, like Junior. AllStar managed to pick up Occy, just as he got him out of the Octopus House Occy coughed out blood onto the ground. "We need to get him to Uncle Gallio's place," said AllStar, "He'll know what to do."

As AllStar carries Occy to Dr. Gallio's lab, they began to see several Snorks showing the same symptoms as Junior and Occy. Whooping Cough and then the spewing of blood, when AllStar rushed into Dr. Gallio's lab the Snork was sleeping on a chair. "Uncle Gallio!" cried AllStar.

Dr. Gallio was spooked and falls to the ground, "What is it AllStar?" he asked.

"Occy, he's sick!" cried AllStar.

"Oh my, he does look ill," said Dr. Gallio as AllStar places Occy on the table, "What happened?"

"We'd just don't know Uncle Gallio," explains AllStar, "Junior fell sick this afternoon and I'd just had a hunch that Occy was sick since..."

"Since what?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Occy bit Junior three days ago after we've just seen Radio," explains AllStar, "And now the bite is horribly infected."

"By Snork, it sounds like we have another epidemic on our hands," said Dr. Gallio, "Was Radio sick?"

"Yes, and so was Rex," said AllStar, "Oh, it's all my fault!"

"AllStar, calm down!" cried Casey as she grabbed his shoulder.

AllStar took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then exhales, "Who knows what nightmare I've unleashed."

"What is the disease's name?" asked Dr. Gallio as he used an Orthoscope to examine Occy's eyes.

"I'd don't know," said AllStar, "If this a new virus, then will name it after Radio."

"Radio's Disease?" asked Casey.

"No, Seaworthy's Disease," said AllStar, "Since he got it and I released it, I've should have listened to him. He's right, that's not how life works. This is how life works."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A week goes by, more Snorks are falling ill with the disease. Eventually Occy went back home so he could recover there, his condition is getting worse by the day as black freckles began to form on his face along with dark circles around his eyes. The Snorktown Hospital begins to become crowded with infected Snorks as AllStar and the gang goes in to see Junior and were wearing N95 face masks, a brave move in these times.

Governor Wellington was there, he did his best in his power to take control of the situation by establishing the Snork Emergency Management Agency (SEMA). In the meantime, he, Mrs. Wetworth and Willie sits on the bench outside of Junior's hospital room waiting to go see him. All were wearing face mask. Just as they walk up, AllStar simply asked, "How's Junior?"

"Don't know, they wouldn't tell us," said Governor Wellington, "Up until now."

A nurse wearing a face mask came out of the hospital room, looking like she'd just seen a ghost, "You can see him now Governor," she said as she runs off in a hurry. The Wetworths were first to walk in before the gang, they were horrified at Junior's appearance.

The Snork looked slightly darker with black freckles on his face, there were dark circles around his eyes as well as large red spots on his face. When they saw his right arm, it was swollen to twice it's size and the Octopus Bite still appears infected. It was too much for anyone to bear.

"How are you feeling Junior?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Like I'm about to loose it," answered Junior, "It feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside out."

"Did the doctor say you would get any better?" asked Mrs. Wetworth.

"They didn't say anything because they were too occupied with other patients," said Junior, "Apparently some of the doctors here ended up becoming patients themselves, I overheard one of them saying to another he's not coming to work yesterday, and he hadn't showed up today."

The Snorks began to hear a Snork scream, a purple colored Snork came running into the room and jumped through the window. The glass soon bounces him back and he flopped to the ground, knocked out cold. Soon doctors rushed in and surround the Snork, AllStar noticed that the Snork has 3 snorks on top of his head instead of one.

"Finally some action around here," approved Junior then he coughs.

One of the doctors soon looked at Governor Wellington in the eye, the doctor seemed to be ill himself as his face was popped mark with black freckles. "Governor, you have to leave now!" he ordered.

"What's going on?" asked Governor Wellington as the doctors pushed the Wetworths and the gang out into the hall.

"You've seen it, it's becoming to hazardous here!" said the doctor, getting agitated, "Leave now!"

Soon another Snork burst out screaming down the hall, the sound of a fist fight soon broke out as security guards move in. "Go go!" ordered the doctor.

The Wetworths and the gang were literally pushed out of the hospital and the doors were closed, as the Governor tried to bang his way back in AllStar and the gang departed and rushed home.

The next morning, AllStar gets ready for school. He saw Occy on the couch, his condition looks unchanged. AllStar can't bear to look, but ends up patting Occy on the head in an effort to comfort him.

When AllStar left, he joins up with the gang. "Anything new?" asked AllStar.

"No, but I've seen it all around town yesterday." said Casey, "Almost every Snork is sick AllStar, almost everybody."

"And not us," said AllStar, "Except for Occy and Junior."

When the gang approaches the school, they noticed on the School Board outside: "CLOSED: DUE TO INFECTION" it read. It turns out that they've converted the school into a ward for the infected and it was over crowded, surrounding the school were tents with SEMA logos pitched up with infected Snorks underneath them lying in cots. Several kids from school were also ill as one of them was leaning against the wall, and doesn't appear to be breathing.

"Let's head to Dr. Gallio's place guys," said AllStar, "Maybe he would provide some answers to this crisis."

The Snorks swam to Dr. Gallio's lab where they find SEMA tents surrounding it, Infected Snorks were all over the place lying on cots that were lined up in an orderly faction. SEMA Snorks were busy tending to the Infected but it's obviously clear that time is running out. "Uncle Gallio!" called AllStar. "Uncle Gallio! Where are you!"

Dr. Gallio ran out and finds AllStar and the gang, he looked like he was dropped in a septic tank and festered in it for a few days. "They're starting to die," he said, "There's no help for them now, the dead are beginning to pile up."

"They've closed the school," said AllStar.

"Head home nephew, the crime rate is rising." warned Dr. Gallio, "And so is traffic going out of Snorkland."

The Snorks left Dr. Gallio's place and traveled to AllStar's house, when they walked in Mrs. Seaworthy looked sad. "Mom?" asked AllStar, "What happened?"

"Occy just went berserk and tossed me into the wall," said Mrs. Seaworthy, "He then ran out the door, I don't know where he went."

The whole place was trashed, ransacked. This wasn't good as AllStar tries his best to comfort his mom, "Where's dad?" asked AllStar.

"At work," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Okay, thanks mom," said AllStar.

When AllStar and the gang steps out of the house, they looked around. The environment is becoming more and more of a stranger to them, the sound of sirens were going off along and there were Snorks lying sick on the sides of buildings. "Why would Occy do such a thing?" asked AllStar to himself, "We'll split up, we'll check on our parents before meeting back here in 7PM."

"Got it," said the group in unison before the Snorks soon depart.

AllStar rushes towards the Snorkland Steam Plant, there he finds it in a tough state as he swims inside. Mr. Seaworthy was having problems operating the plant and was surprised to see AllStar swim up to him in the midst of pipes and steam, "Are you supposed to be at school AllStar?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"They closed the school and turned it into a temporary hospital," said AllStar, "Dad, Occy attacked mom and now he's missing and things aren't doing so well at Dr. Gallio's."

"This Plant is ready to collapse in on itself AllStar," said Mr Seaworthy, "Half the staff didn't show up to work this morning and I can't run the plant myself, can you spare an extra hand son?"

"Sure dad," said AllStar, "Anything for Snorkland."

"That's my boy," said Mr. Seaworthy as he pats him on the back.

On the major roadways, the streets are becoming clogged up with automobiles trying to leave Snorkland. The local fish population soon disappeared as the water starts to turn green, the Snorktown Police Department soon begins to fail along with other emergency services. Prices at the store began to rise dramatically and they soon ran out of food, trucks bringing in fresh food are stuck in major roadways and some of them are being raided by desperate Snorks.

Outside of Snorkland, Dr. Strangesnork sits by and watches as plumes of bubbles rose to the sky as violence take over the city. "There goes the neighborhood," said Dr. Strangesnork, "I'll be able take over Snorkland now, best to prepare an army of... good Neptune, I gotta figure what kind of army I need to prepare."

Hours went by and it was getting dark, AllStar and his dad were having their hands full. Unable to keep up the constant need of maintenance and the ever increasing demand for electricity, the Plant is stuck to override and brown outs begin to occur. "Holy Snork, how come this haven't happened before?" asked Mr. Seaworthy to himself as he and AllStar were literally running all over the place.

Mr. Seaworthy happened to get near a boiler, and it exploded in his face. The blast shot the Snork across the room and soon the entire plant shuts down, and section by section of Snorkland the glowing artificial lights turn off as the Power Grid shuts down.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the power went out, there is now no turning back. The steam had stopped flowing through the utilities and the desperation level goes higher, AllStar coughs as the whole place clears from dust. "Dad!" cried AllStar.

AllStar managed to find a flashlight and turns it on, and goes looking around the Steam Plant for his father awhile calling for him. He then finds Mr. Seaworthy on the ground with spirals in his eyes, "Dad!" cried AllStar as he got to his knees and shakes him.

Mr. Seaworthy regains consciousness and stares back AllStar through his eyes, "What happened?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"The Steam Plant shut down," said AllStar, "I heard an explosion..."

"Oh now I remember," said Mr. Seaworthy as he gets back up to his feet, "Come on son, let's go back home and we'll assess the damage to the Plant tomorrow morning."

AllStar and Mr. Seaworthy rushed out of the blackness of the plant and heads back home, it was dark and scary as police sirens still fill the air and riots grow larger. Along the way, they seen Snorks break into stores and looting them. Octopuses were crawling around in packs and AllStar thought he'd seen Occy in one of those packs, nevertheless he has to get home.

They swam up to the door and knocked on it, Mrs. Seaworthy soon opens it and the Snorks rushed into their darkened home. "The light's went out, what happened?" she asked.

"Explosion took out the Steam Plant," said Mr. Seaworthy, "Nearly killed me."

The AllStar, SmallStar, and Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy sat in the living room lit up by flashlights, around 7PM someone knocked on the door. Mr. Seaworthy opened it and it was Casey with her Auntie Marina. They rushed inside along with Dimmy and his dad, Tooter and both of his parents, Daffney and her parents as well.

"It was getting to dangerous," said Casey, "We don't know where to turn."

"It's okay, you can stay for the night," said Mrs. Seaworthy.

A few moments later, just as everyone was setting up cots there was a knock on the door again. AllStar answers it and Dr. Gallio rushed inside before slamming the door, "I just have to," he says, "They all just got up and attacked, I have to flee."

"What happened?" asked AllStar.

"The Infected Snorks just got up and attacked us like monsters," explained Dr. Gallio, "Well some of them are, but I've seen others lying dead on the cots. I heard Junior is missing as the Hospital he's staying at had been quarantined, I haven't heard from Corky yet."

"What do you mean they attacked like monsters?" asked AllStar.

"They're changing, mentally and physically," explained Dr. Gallio, "I seen some of them with a few extra snorks on their heads, that's a clear sign that the virus is mutating them."

"That could explain Occy," mumbled AllStar.

Suddenly, he hugged Dr. Gallio and cried, "Oh, it's alright AllStar," assures Dr. Gallio.

"Its not alright," declared AllStar as he stepped back, "Radio. I've went over to Radio's lab, yes I knew where it was because I wanted to see him. He was the first one to have the virus, and I brought it here and Occy bit Junior in the arm and that's why he's in the hospital with such an infected limb. Radio was right, I don't really understood how value life is because people I've loved haven't died around me."

"We aren't dead yet nephew," said a voice.

The front door opened and Dr. Strangesnork stepped into the room, with Finneus following behind. As he shuts the door, he then explains himself. "Radio had called me, he sounded very sick. He explains to go help you guys, I asked him why and he simply says we're family and we are the only one's we got left. Then I saw the lights went out."

"Strangesnork," muttered Gallio as AllStar steps aside.

"Gallio," muttered Strangesnork as he stood before his brother.

"Seaworthy," the scientist said in unison.

Dr. Strangesnork stuck out his hand, "Truce?" he asked.

"Truce it is," said Dr. Gallio as he shook it.

A bang on the front door soon interrupts the moment with the sound of an octopus whining, "Occy?" asked AllStar as he opened it. A small robot with two hemisphere wheels and a single camera sped right into the room before AllStar closed it, "Oh, too good to be true," he groaned, "It's just another of Radio's Cyborgs."

"He must be still alive then," said Mr. Seaworthy, "He could help us."

The robot soon projects an image of Radio onto a wall through it's camera, turns out it was a video call being broadcast life. Radio looked better but was still in no shape to do anything, Rex was at his side as the two sits on the bed they were sleeping on this whole time. The light from the projection really brightens up the room. "My robots have seen what happened, I wasn't totally surprise when I heard Snorkland is being destroyed by Seaworthy's Disease." explains Radio, "That's what they're calling it now since I was the first one who got it and AllStar spreaded it, the Nanobots in my system have spared me from death and mutation."

"Mutation?" asked AllStar.

"What? You haven't heard that the Infected Snorks are mutating?" asked Radio, "Well some of them are, including Junior. One of my Aquabots managed to find the spoiled brat lurking around in the dark without a shirt on, right now a Aquabot is guiding the Wetworth's to you guys. He should be there any time now."

Governor Wellington soon barged into the room as a white rectangular shaped Aquabot with a round head guided Mrs. Wetworth and Willie in before leaving, Dr. Strangesnork shuts the door.

"Oh why does it always have to be you Seaworthys," grumbled the Governor under his breath.

"Because we're smarter and make more mistakes," explains Radio on the projection, "Of course, this is what happens to people who visit me. They bring home something that can cause disaster, it happened twice already and now it happened again for a third. The last one was the shark that cost me my arm, and the other one was when Rex here took control of Junior. For some reason, I find the shark incident more amusing than Rex's misadventure."

"So what's the plan?" asked AllStar.

"Go to the Snorkland Steam Plant and sit there for three months till things calmed down," explains Radio before coughing, "There are a few Feral Snorks over there as we speak, and a handful of Scout Bots and Neuroctopuses. I gotta plan that will might give some sanity back to the Infected, but you're not going to like it. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Leaving it there, the Scout Bot shuts off the projection and enclosed itself in it's two wheels forming an impenetrable ball.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Things got worse in the morning, when Bigweed got up that morning he looked out the window and see's Snorkland being destroyed from a distance. It was a surprise to him, but just like Dr. Strangesnork he plans to take it over once things cool down.

"I bet that AllStar has his hands full," said Bigweed to himself, "Lil' Seaweed, come take a look at Snorkland."

Lil' Seaweed came walking in and see's columns of bubbles rising to the sky at Snorkland, she could even hear the riots as well. "What's happening Bigweed?" she asked.

"I don't know Lil' Seaweed, but I see no sign of the situation improving." said Bigweed, "This might be a chance to take over Snorkland, we can't miss this window of opportunity."

"What about AllStar?" asked Lil' Seaweed.

"I know his dad is working at the Steam Plant," said Bigweed, "It's no longer functioning, so I assume that the Seaworthys are banning together including that Dr. Strangesnork. I know he's going to try to take over Snorkland as well, but I haven't heard from that green country snork with his octopus yet."

"Radio?" asked Lil' Seaweed.

"Is that his name?"

"Radio Seaworthy."

"How do you know that?"

"Met him already."

"How?"

"On a date."

Bigweed stared at Lil' Seaweed for a moment, then looked back out at Snorkland, "We'll check it out in the afternoon, maybe this disaster would remove those traitorous robots SNIP and SNAP from the scene." said Bigweed.

Meanwhile at Snorkland, the riots had gotten worse. Corky tried his best to command a squad to fight back the rebelling Snorks, he's been doing this all night and now his efforts seems to have little effect. Just when he has the Peacekeepers equipped with full riot gear in place, the rebelling Snorks simply charged at them. The police stood there ground as the press the crowd back with their riot shields.

"Come on boys, we can't fail now!" encouraged Corky.

Suddenly, a Snork bashed through the Police Line and stared at Corky. It was a shirtless Orange-skinned Snork with black freckles who had a horribly enlarged right arm, using that right arm he charged straight at Corky with it and used it as a battering ram and knocked the other orange snork into a wall, with Corky in his grasp he smashed him onto the ground repeatedly before tossing him aside like a rag doll.

The Police Line soon broke and everyone scatters as the rest of the rebelling Snorks chases them off, followed by a few octopuses who were infected with the disease. A red infected octopus spots the big armed Snork and begins to bark at him, he soon charged at the octopus and grabbed it with it's big arm and held him right up to his face.

"Thank you for giving me this ability you mutt," he spoke as the octopus was scared to death, then the Snork through the Infected Octopus down the street where it smashed against the pavement before it got back up and swam off yelping.

The News Station soon was overruned by the rebelling Snorks, including the nearby Snorkland High School where AllStar and the gang once go to before the infection. By now, 9 out of 10 Snorks are Infected with Seaworthy's Disease. 4 out of 9 Snorks had died from the virus awhile those who do survive began to experience blind rage and hostile aggression, a small portion of those Surviving Infected began to experience mutations to their bodies like the big arm Snork.

Some Infected Snork grows a second or third snork on their head, sometimes a 4th and the mutation stops there. For others, they continue to mutate. Some had grown more snorks on their head, like 10 of them, awhile growing extra features on their body which we'll get to later.

The Snorks were doing their best to escape Snorkland as they ended up clogging the roadways out of town, some fled to the Outback where the unfortunate either get's picked off by Radio's Feral Snorks or simply joined them entirely. Those who managed to survive didn't last that long, which would end with starvation.

Several of Radio's Scout Bots manage to record countless hours of video and audio footage of the entire disaster right from the start, all the footage was sent back to Radio himself where he edits them before sending the footage out onto his network of hidden Radio Antennas that pop marked the Outback like a random pattern of spots.

Anyone with a computer, Analog Television, or a simple hand held radio would receive the signals as it will jam other radio broadcasting stations and only broadcast Radio's documentary. Almost instantly, the footage went thousands and thousands of kilometers with almost no effort. Nearby small Snork villages with a TV or radio soon picked up the signals, they were horrified by the information they're getting about Snorkland literally dying of the disease.

It resulted in the villages going on quarantine to stop the infection from spreading, it wasn't long before they're fears are soon realized. Desperate Snork Refugees from Snorkland came in mass numbers to the villages, only to be denied entry due to the fear of infection.

Some towns that happened to be too generous ended up taking refugees into their homes to shelter them, every town that did so found themselves infected with Seaworthy's Disease and it soon led to their demise days later.

As nightmarish as this sounds, it gets worse.

The Snorkland Prison System was overwhelmed with the Infected both inside and out, causing the prisoners to break loose and scatter throughout the already crumbling city as they join the ranks of the riots of infected.

A few safehouses were soon established, including the Snorkland Steam Plant which was taken over by Radio's Feral Snorks and robots last night, Radio in quest has yet to make an appearance.

At AllStar's house, the gang slept through the night with ease but got a rude awakening thanks to pounding on the front door. Mr. Seaworthy opened it and a Feral Snork stood before him. The Snork was shirtless and was only wearing pants, his face was had black freckles and his eyes had dark circles around him. He has a Mini Torpedo Rifle that models the Winchester Rifle up in the human world, to the Snorks he looked like another Infected Snork.

"Grab a weapon, any weapon." said the Feral Snork with a Southern Hillbilly accent, "It's time to go!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Since the Snork had a gun, the gang reluctantly got packed up and head out on foot. Since the gang knows where the Steam Plant is, the Feral Snork simply swam above as everyone use their snork to propel them quickly through the water.

They dodged the riots and only stuck to the least traveled grounds, apparently the Feral Snork ended up firing away at any Infected Snork that posed a threat to their safety. Even though SmallStar and Willie was shielded from all this, they seemed to understand the chaos they're in.

"What's your name?" asked AllStar.

"Billy Bob," said the Feral Snork.

"Radio was talking about you, he mistaken me for you that is."

"Yeah that happens, like once a week."

"How is he?"

"Radio is still very sick, and so was his pup Rex. He'd planned on meeting you guys at the Steam Plant either this night or tomorrow, I can't really tell for sure."

They swam down the street as fast as they can, Billy Bob keeps an eye on the group just to make sure that they're being kept in line. The occasional Infected Snork did nothing to deter Billy Bob but it did scared the crap out of the group every time one of them got to close for comfort, including the occasional Infected Octopus.

"We got ourselves a Smoker," said Billy Bob as he points into a building, there they seen a Snork with 8 tongues on various parts of his face. When he came out, it was revealed he had a total of 5 snorks on top of his head. The snorks were bent to mimic a flower, but the tongues on the Snork's head, face, and neck really got the group squirming.

The Smoker spits out it's extremely long tongue and tries grab a hold of one of the Snorks, Billy Bob shot the mutant in the head and black smoke spewed everywhere as the creature dies. "Damn, all out of mini torpedoes," said Billy Bob, referring to the underwater version of bullets for his rifle, "Quit screwing around, let's hurry.

Suddenly they heard a roar and an Orange-skinned Infected Snork came out of nowhere with a gray colored big arm, he swam as fast as he can as he charges at AllStar with lightning speed. "Charger!" cried Billy Bob, "AllStar, look out!"

AllStar got hit with the Charger's big arm and the momentum keeps him glued onto the arm, he was then smashed into a nearby wall and the Charger began to pummel him to the ground with his giant arm.

"Holy Snork!" cried Mr. Seaworthy as he tries to be a hero, "AllStar!"

Ironically, the Charger was the same Snork who pummeled Corky earlier. As AllStar was getting beaten, his dad tried to pull the Charger off but the Charger simply kicked him aside.

When AllStar took one good look at the Charger as he had him pinned against the wall with it's massive fist, he recognized the Snork and saw a bite mark on the Snork's massive big arm. "Junior!" AllStar screamed.

Junior simply lift AllStar up in the air and tossed him across the street like a rag doll, Billy Bob caught AllStar just in time but Junior was not done yet. "I'm not done with you yet AllWet," spat Junior in a Southern Accent.

The Snork placed his arm in position again, Billy Bob does his best to bar Junior's way but he was knocked aside like nothing and AllStar was once again pinned.

"Junior!" called Governor Wellington, "Stop this nonsense."

"Not after what he did to me," growled Junior as he stares into AllStar's eyes.

"It wasn't me Junior, it was Occy!" corrected AllStar as he tries to squirm out of his grasp.

"I know it was Occy, who else would give me a fist to crush you with?" asked Junior.

"The virus," guested AllStar.

"Come on Junior!" cried Casey, "Put AllStar down!"

Everyone went silent for a moment and just stood there with Junior holding AllStar up in the air with his huge arm, suddenly everyone began to hear multiple octopuses growling. Junior then smashed AllStar into the ground before releasing him, he then charges at the nearby building and bashed his way through the wall and made his escape.

Several Neuroctopuses soon showed up and began to chase Junior through the hole he made, along with an Aquabot. Once they were gone, Billy Bob rushed towards AllStar's aid and helped him up off the ground. "I wasn't surprised when Junior attacked you," he said, "Let's head to the Steam Plant before we could try to sort this mess out."

"Are you okay AllStar?" asked Dr. Gallio as he and Dr. Strangesnork rushed to his aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said AllStar, "Nothing seems to be broken."

"Then let's move!" spat Governor Wellington.

"Hurry!" added Dr. Strangesnork.

As the gang continues their journey towards the Steam Plant, Junior does his best to outrun the mob of Neuroctopuses chasing him. It wasn't long before the green octopuses charged at him and knocked him to the ground, as they pin him down the Aquabot swims about Junior. A door on the Aquabot opens up and out came a small circular saw, it was designed to cut through bone.

"Oh Snork," mutttered Junior as his eyes went big, and soon passes out from seeing the saw.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the gang reaches the Steam Plant, they noticed it was barricaded like a fortress. A Feral Snork on the roof managed to see the gang as they approached the Plant and signals to the others below that they're coming, they managed to quickly let the gang in before shutting the door. Inside the Plant, there were SEMA equipment everywhere along with salvaged goods from nearby businesses and stores.

"I never knew I would seen the end in my lifetime," said one of the Feral Snorks as the group past by one.

"Me neither," said AllStar.

By the time the group got into the main room, several Aquabots were busy trying to repair the machinery awhile Feral Snorks had cots set up. Mr. Seaworthy recognized some Snorks who works at the Plant, they looked severely stressed out.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"The plan," said Billy Bob as he straps his Winchester onto his back, "Is that we wait here for Radio. Why? He's trying to research a cure for Seaworthy's Disease, or at least make a vaccine to begin with."

"And how long are we going to wait for him?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Beats me, he said he would come later on the day or tomorrow but it sometimes it takes longer for him." explains Billy Bob, "Luckily the Feral Snorks are patient, they're used to long waits for some reason."

"I wanna understand why you serve him," asked AllStar.

Billy Bob stared at him and sighed, "I asked that same question myself," said Billy Bob, "But it's no secret on what Radio does to unfortunate Snorks who walks into the Outback, you see we were obviously born and raised in Snorkland. But to tell you the truth, we don't remember our past."

"How?" asked AllStar.

"Have you seen the scars on our heads?" asked Billy Bob.

The group stared at his head, there was a scar that was barely noticeable. It was long and nearly invisible, to the untrained eye it looks like there's nothing even there. "What happened to your head?" asked Mr. Seaworthy.

"It's the final stage of Desnorkification," said Billy Bob, "The stage to make the effects permanent for the rest of your life. The scar means that those who bore it were ex convicts of Snorkland, those who were sentence to death were delivered to Radio where he tortured us until we loose our minds. Then he round us up, cut open our heads, and remove a piece of brain matter out of our Frontal Lobes."

"That's terrible," criticized Daffney.

"It's a fate we brought on ourselves, and the Governor himself approved the act." said Billy Bob as he stared at the Governor with a keen eye. "I happened to be the first to be Desnorkified, Radio never told me how I ended up in his hands but he promised me freedom. Thanks to him, we served him with our free will. He proves to be caring and I recall he saved several Feral Snorks from several disasters, soon more and more Ferals come along after Corky sends us to him. About 1 out of 10 Feral Snorks happened to get themselves lost in the Outback either on a hike or a camping trip, they were soon driven insane by the Feral Snorks and they became them."

"It has happened to you Seaworthy," reminded Billy Bob, "You were the first and only Snork who recovered from Desnorkification, the Ferals hail you as a celebrity ever since."

"Was it you who crash through my window to tell me the news?" asked AllStar, "And you were the one who gave me a concussion before leaving?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... " moaned Billy Bob, "Yes, I've forgotten about that."

"Can we go now?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Yeah, but don't wonder outside." warned Billy Bob.

As the group dispersed and walked into the next room, Billy Bob stopped the Seaworthys from leaving. "Hold on, somethings not right," he says, "Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy, stay where you are. I want to talk to you and your son about something."

"What is it?" asked AllStar.

"Sit down."

AllStar, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy, and Dr. Gallio and Strangesnork managed to grab a chair as they and Billy Bob sat down. "Where's Occy?" he asked, "Why am I asking? The Neuroctopus views him as their elder, he's the father of the Neuroctopus for all that I know."

"Occy is one of the infected," said AllStar with his head down.

"Damn, don't worry AllStar." reassures Billy Bob as he put his hand over AllStar's shoulder, "Unlike you, the Neuroctopuses will feel worse."

"About this cure," said Dr. Gallio, changing the subject.

"There's no cure for Seaworthy's Disease," reminds Billy Bob, "When this is all over, your family will be remembered for this Apocalypse."

"It's all my fault," sobbed AllStar as he hugs Billy Bob, "I've doomed us all by simply walking 40 kilometers and back just to see my son."

"It's kind of my fault on my behalf, I was suppose to drive you out but we Ferals don't seemed to have the heart to do it." said Billy Bob, "Including Radio."

"It was Occy who bit Junior, you seen his arm." said AllStar.

"Makes sense for him to attack you," said Billy Bob.

"What about a cure for the virus?" asked Dr. Gallio, changing the subject.

"Ah, that's where you and your brother comes in." said Billy Bob, "But if you really want to make REAL process, Radio's Nano Bot technology might fix all this so that's why we've gotta wait for him."

"I should get to work on repairing the plant," said Mr. Seaworthy.

"Well, your the manager in all." said Billy Bob, "And your brothers here will get to work on the cure, I bet a thousand pearls that Radio has come up with a way out since he's Patient Zero of the virus."

"I wonder how he's doing." wondered AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

By the time the day reached high noon, the riots outside peaked once again. With the Feral Snorks on edge they try their best to spend as little time outside as possible, since there was no reason to go outside.

They managed to keep the gang entertained of stories in the Outback, it was creepy at most and they keep claiming that the stories that they were telling really happened in real life. Most of the Snorks don't believe it, but AllStar sort of believed some.

With enough food and sea salt to last about 2 weeks, the Snorks tried their best to communicate to the outside world. With the use of a Ham Radio, they managed to talk to Snork Towns that were Snorklands neighbors. They bring chilling reports of similar events also happening to them, or was trying to happen. "Refugees from Snorkland had overwhelmed our village," they spoke, "I'm not here how long this is going to last."

"Could last months," said AllStar back onto the Ham Radio, "How many loved ones you lost?"

"Not a single one, for now." said the receiving Snork.

"I've already lost a friend and I have another who is gravely ill," said AllStar, "Apparently, the Governor's son ended up an Infected with a mutated arm that he tried to use to pulverize me."

"I know who you are AllStar Seaworthy, and Wellington Junior as well," said the receiver, "We're getting Radio Signals from the Outback, showing footage of Snorkland crumbling. I don't know you but this might have Bigweed thinking of a invasion."

"Including Uncle Strangesnork," added AllStar, "And he's with us."

"Don't tell me, that scientist that can't remember his own name?" asked the receiving Snork.

"Yup, that's him," said AllStar.

"Snork, your screwed," commented the receiving Snork, "Over and out."

The HAM radio goes silent, after staring at it for about a few seconds AllStar sighed. "So is this what this Information Age looks like?" he asked himself.

"Are you done?" asked Billy Bob as he walks onto the room.

"Yeah, I'm done," answers AllStar as he gets up from the chair.

"So how did it go?" asked Billy Bob.

"The neighbors of Snorkland are under quarantine," responded AllStar, "Their efforts are failing as they are becoming overunned."

"AllStar, I know what your thinking," claimed Bill Bob, "I'm sure some good might come out of this, in fact I haven't been in Snorktown for months."

"If Occy were to come back, then that's all the good I'll need." said AllStar.

"What about Snorkland?" asked Billy Bob.

"If we can get the Steam Plant back up and running, then we might stand a chance." said AllStar.

"The return of power is a blessing for the Snorks," said Billy Bob, "Radio can't afford Snorkland to collapse, so he sent us here to keep the Plant running. If he finds out that it's not running, oh man he's going to be in a boiling rage. But I don't seem to care anymore, he could understand that an explosion caused the plant to shut down. All we need now is a new boiler, and Radio."

A Snork quickly rushed into the room in a hurry, he seemed to be panicking, "Billy Bob, we've got an Infected Octopus on the prowl."

"Why not let the Neuroctopuses take care of it?" asked Billy Bob, "Since it's appropriate as they're octopuses as well."

"For some reason, they're being a pussy about it." said the Feral Snork, "They're not getting near the Infected Octopus, even if they're immune to the virus."

"Where's the Octopus?" asked Billy Bob.

"Outside, it's trying to get in." said the Feral Snork, "I swear it looked familiar for some reason."

"Is it red?" asked AllStar.

"Yes, it's red." said the Feral Snork, "With dark yellow eyes."

AllStar soon took off out of the room within the blink of an eye, "Oh Snork, AllStar!" cried Billy Bob, "Don't!"

The gang had barricades of tables and chairs set up at the opposite side of the room, armed with makeshift weapons. The double door leading to the outside was locked shut and boarded, it was clear someone's pounding on it. As AllStar swam into the center of the room room as the Neuroctopuses nearby get ready, expecting for the potential intruder to bash their way through. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

There was a click and the door flew open outward instead of inward, the red octopus in question soon squeezed underneath the boards and was inside. The Snorks jaw's were dropped to the floor, but AllStar wasn't so surprised since Occy had picked locks before.

"Occy!" cried AllStar, "It's me, AllStar! Your best buddy!"

"AllStar, get back here!" cried Daffney.

"That's not Occy anymore!" added Mrs. Seaworthy as she clutches SmallStar in her arms.

Occy had a few black freckles on his face, his eyes had dark circles around them and his eyes were pink around his pupils. The Neuroctopuses moved in and tried to growl their best, Occy growled back then barked – causing the Neuroctopuses to scramble behind the barricade in a state of panic.

"Well that Snorks," laughed a Feral Snork.

Remembering on what Occy did to his mom, AllStar tried his best to get through to the octopus. Occy simply growled at him then approached him, he sniffed AllStar's feet then all the way up to his waist. "Man, he's insane." whispered Billy Bob as he watches behind the barricade.

"Who, AllStar or the octopus?" asked a Feral Snork.

"Both."

Suddenly, Occy stopped and growled. He then turned around and approaches the open boarded up door and started barking at it, "Something's out there!" said Mr. Seaworthy.

The boards burst apart and Junior came through, wielding his big arm in the ramming position. "Here we go again," gulped AllStar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Something was different this time, Junior had a big scar on his head. The scar looked fresh at first glance, it appeared to be stabled shut. Occy tried to attack Junior, but he just smacked Occy aside like nothing with his big arm.

Just before Junior was able to attack, they heard a loud whistle blown outside. Everyone turns to the door and Radio himself was standing there, with Rex at his side. The two still looked sick, evidenced by the black freckles and dark circles. "AllStar, I believe you have something that belongs to Junior." said Radio.

"Oh right," said AllStar, he pulls Junior's hat out of his pocket and hands it to Junior.

"I've been looking for this," muttered Junior as he puts it back on.

Radio and Rex stepped away from the front door as Junior walks out, AllStar simply rushed over to Radio and hugged him tightly. "I'm not mad at you AllStar for you coming to see me," assured Radio as AllStar lets go of him, "There's no point to be."

"Your still sick?" asked AllStar.

"Yeah, I still feel weak." said Radio, "Rex is still sick too, but his condition is under control."

Rex coughed out blood on the ground onto the floor in response, Radio picked up the green octopus hand held him in his arms. "My Scout Bots had picked up the incident from the start, the best that I could do is to broadcast the recordings of the Pandemic across the entire ocean." explains Radio, "The whole ocean knows about it by now, however I do need to lie down cause that was a long walk."

AllStar helped Radio along as the gang re barricades the door, they almost have to carry Radio to a vacant cot where he sat down on. "Did you find a cure?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Nanobots will do the job just fine, it would boost your immune system and make you live longer if you have a certain disease." explains Radio, "I have Nano Bots running through by veins, that's why I was able to live this long. Rex included."

"So the cure is a Nanobot injection?" asked AllStar.

"Not that simple, you gotta program the Nanobots to do the job." explains Radio, "Due to my condition, I can't concentrate very well. So I have a radical solution, you're going to need to take some blood out of my system and extract some Nanobots, make copies of them, and inject them into the infected. They won't last long since they're not tuned to their new host but they'll get the job done."

"But why are you sick?" asked Casey.

"Its not the virus that's killing me," said Radio, "It a bacteria from the crude oil that I've been exposed to that's keeping me ill."

"Septic Shock," diagnosed Dr. Strangesnork.

"Exactly," confirmed Radio, "My kidneys are failing and the Nanobots in my system are trying their best to keep them functioning, but the bacteria is proving it difficult. I'm not sure how long will my pup would last, speaking of octopuses where's Occy?"

Occy soon came out of nowhere and approached the group, whining.

"I think Occy is coming to his senses," said Radio as he lies down, with Rex in his arms.

"Is there anything you need Radio?" asked Billy Bob.

"Yeah, what I need is a pillow and a warm blanket." answers Radio, "My body temperature is unstable."

Billy Bob opened a cabinet nearby and pulled out a thick blanket, as he covers Radio up to his neck with it AllStar managed to find a pillow nearby and places underneath Radio's head. Radio positions Rex up to the pillow, the look on Rex face looks like he's going to cry.

"Oh Snork," groaned Radio as he coughed, "Massive disorientation, I think I'm going to go Mad."

Dr. Gallio has everyone clear the room as he and Dr. Strangesnork stayed behind, AllStar sits nearby with Occy at his side as Dr. Gallio sticks a thermometer down Radio's snork. After leaving it in for a few seconds, he pulls it out and reads the temperature. "40 Degrees Celsius," said Dr. Gallio.

"It's not going to help if you give me drugs to treat the bacteria," said Radio, "I hope the fever kills the bacteria."

Billy Bob soon rushed into the room, "Dr. Gallio, Strangesnork," he says, "A Feral Snork shot himself in the foot and we need help."

"I'll be fine," reassured Radio, "Check it out."

"Oh very well," said Dr. Gallio.

The Seaworthy brothers ran out of the room to follow Billy Bob, alone Radio soon spoke a private matter to AllStar. "They'll might try to convict you of Snork Slaughter for this AllStar," he said, "That's my biggest concern, if all this blows over those Snorks who survived want someone to blame. You know the politics system here, they'll sentence you to death instead of throwing you into the salt mines for life."

"I've never thought of that," muttered AllStar as he takes Radio's hand and held it.

"But I got an idea, but I need the Governor alive," said Radio, "Junior is under my control so you don't have to worry about him, I'm sure you could figure out what I've done to him due to the scar on his head, all thanks to my Aquabots."

"Yeah, you screwed up his brain." said AllStar.

"Pretty much," said Radio as he takes his hand away from AllStar then stroke Rex's head, "I just don't know AllStar, my poor pup is to young to die. I just don't know if he's going to make it."

"I'm sure he..." began AllStar.

"Be okay?" guessed Radio, "That's what it is, hope. Just being positive might get you through a lot of negative situations, we're all going to die one day. It's not about staying alive, it's about choosing how you're going to die."

"Is that what's life about?" asked AllStar.

"Yes, and you don't get second chances." said Radio, "Family is important AllStar, I want you to do me a favor so listen up."

"What is it?" asked AllStar.

"Bigweed might try to take over Snorkland and we're in no shape to fight him," said Radio, "And in order to take over Snorkland, he would have to take this Steam Plant. Without it, there's no way Snorkland would function."

"So what's on your mind?" asked AllStar.

"Take over Snorkland before he does," said Radio, "In order to do that, you gotta get the power back on."

"That's it?" asked AllStar.

"That's it." said Radio, "Turn the power on and Snorkland is yours for the time being, by then we might have the cure on hand and ready."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"This may be my greatest moment yet," says Bigweed as he prepares an army of Sea Urchins, "Soon Snorkland will be mine!"

"Due to our track record, we would fail miserably," said Lil' Seaweed.

"The Snorks are tearing each other apart, we would surely take the city this time," said Bigweed, "It's now or never."

"Okay, whatever you say Bigweed," groaned Lil' Seaweed.

His army looked like a bunch of Sea Urchins that came out of a bar, they were simply armed with nail boards and baseball bats. There as a few who were armed with harpoon guns and slings, they are the Sea Urchin version of Feral Snorks.

"How many Sea Urchins are there?" asked Lil' Seaweed.

"About 1,000, enough to take over that Steam Plant," said Bigweed, "AllStar and his friends are barricaded inside there and we need that Plant to get the Electricity and Steam back up and running, this should be easy."

"You always say it's going to be easy," reminded Lil' Seaworthy.

"Shut up!" back talked Bigweed.

He soon gathered up his army and tried to make a famous speech to them over a microphone and speakers, the speech was horrible but it got the army roaring their battlecry anyway so it was close enough. Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed soon guided his army to the Steam Power Plant, they literally blanket the ocean floor as they approached. By the time they have the Steam Plant in their sights, the Scout Bots had detected the approaching force in a large open plain and they made a bee line towards the plant.

Once the cybernetic organisms arrived, they soon revealed Bigweed's Army through projectors. With Radio out of commission, Billy Bob ordered the Feral Snorks quickly took up defensive positions. AllStar get's to be at the front line, they soon got into a trench that was dug outside the plant last night and they all watched Bigweed's army approach with binoculars.

"Only attack until you see the white in their eyes!" ordered Billy Bob.

The Feral Snorks have a major advantage over Bigweed's army, just one thing: Firearms.

By the time the army is 200 meters away, machine guns were put in place. The gang had a bad feeling about what's coming, Billy Bob managed to reserve a spot for the Wetworths to watch the entire scene unfold.

"Get ready Snorks!" ordered Billy Bob, "Get ready, we'll drink until she's pretty tonight!"

AllStar, Casey, Dimmy, Daffney, and Tooter managed to squirm into the trench followed by Occy. "It's good to have you back Occy," said AllStar as he pats him on the head, the octopus licked his face in return.

"Here they come!" cried Daffney.

The Sea Urchins soon charged, wielding their blunt objects in the air. When they see the white in the Sea Urchin army's eyes, the Feral Snorks opened fire with their Double Barrel Shotguns, Winchesters, Muskets, and Machine guns.

The sound of gunfire nearly deafen the gang's ears as they were horrified to watch the Sea Urchins simply get shredded to pieces awhile their blood was flying, Bigweed was wisely in the back as he watched the front lines with binoculars. He can't believe the sight of what the Feral Snorks are capable of, "I stand correct," said Lil' Seaweed.

SmallStar and Willie were soon shielded from the sight of horror as Sea Urchins drop like flies, AllStar can't believe his eyes. As Scout Bots record the blood shed, Radio hears the gunfire from outside as he and Rex lie sick in bed. Unable to sleep, he soon sat up and got to his feet. "Come on Rex!" ordered Radio, "I'm now steaming mad!"

Radio slowly limps outside, as he does so he pulled out a ridicules large sniper rifle. The Barret.

The Feral Snorks soon see's the sick Snork walked down into the trench with Rex crawling beside, he approached AllStar as they were shocked. "It's time to show what I'm really made of," said Radio as he sets up the rifle on the edge of the trench then roared at the top of his voice, "Ease Fire Comrade!"

All the Snorks stopped firing and everyone froze as both Snork and Sea Urchin stared at him as Radio aims his rifle, "What is he doing?" asked Bigweed as he watched Radio, "Why did they stopped?"

"Bigweed is a about 3 kilometers away, standing on some corral with Lil' Seaweed at his side," said Radio, "I see him in my scope, he's standing perfectly still. Just what I needed him to do."

Radio dials in the scope and aims his rifle, no one moved and it was the longest 10 seconds in everyone's life.

"Snorkland belongs to the Seaworthy Family Bigweed." said Radio, then pulls the trigger.

The Sniper Rifle sounded like a cannon, louder than all of the gunfire heard earlier combined. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as a green bolt zipped through the water in a fraction of a second as it travels across the battlefield and struck Bigweed in the shoulder, the bullet caused a splash of blood to go in all directions as the Sea Urchin was knocked backwards and was knocked onto the ground. All the Sea Urchins noticed Bigweed go down, a second later they heard the gunshot.

"Got him!" spoke Radio.

The Feral Snorks cheered, but Radio was not done yet.

"One shot," said Radio as he aims his rifle at the front of the Sea Urchin Army, "One hundred kills."

He fires again and the bullet literally ripped through Bigweed's Army like a hot knife through butter, and went through 100 Sea Urchins in a fraction of a second. "A World Record has been made," said Radio, "Fire At Will!"

"YEE HAWW!" roared the Feral Snorks their battle cry as they return fire, with Radio firing away as well.

The Sea Urchin Army just dropped their weapons and retreated, Lil' Seaweed managed to help Bigweed up as he presses his hand on the bullet wound. "I hate it when you're right Lil' Seaweed," spat Bigweed, "Retreat! Everybody Retreat!"

The Feral Snorks soon got out of the trenches and went off chasing the Sea Urchins with bayonets ready, "Follow them AllStar!" cried Radio, "NOW!"

The gang soon got up and swam after the Feral Snorks as they used their snorks to charge at Bigweed's Army, the sight of so many dead bodies made the gang almost loose their lunch but they pressed on. It's time to finish this.

The gang's parents stayed behind to hold down the fort as Radio had help from a fellow Aquabot as he and Rex hopped onto it's back and swam overhead the armies, as Governor Wellington look on – Billy Bot approached them. "Come inside and you'll see the whole thing live from the Scout Bots."

The Wetworths soon joined the gang's parents as they walked inside the Steam Plant and a Scout Bot broadcast a projection onto a blank wall, they soon watch the entire battle continue from there.

Turns out, the entire ocean was watching this through the same Scout Bots broadcasting the entire scene. They were glued to their televisions and watch as the Feral Snorks, in few numbers, drove the Sea Urchins, who were in large numbers, all the way back to Bigweed's base.

As Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed ran inside, they shut the door behind them and barricaded it. The Sea Urchins outside soon scattered awhile some managed to find a way inside elsewhere, the Feral Snorks ran up to the front door and tried to bash their way in. No use, the door was heavily barricaded.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed a Snork.

Junior came charging into the scene out of nowhere, in full speed he had his huge arm in position as he charges at the door and bashed his way through with ease. Inside, a Scout Bot happened to sneaked into the place and continues to record the scene. The room was filled with Sea Urchins and Junior had bashed his way in, still charginge he managed to use his momentum to pick up a Sea Urchin and then smashed him against the wall.

Using his big arm once more, Junior grabbed the Sea Urchin and crushed him on the ground. Killing him.

"I see why you want to make your son your successor Governor," says Billy Bob, "He sure dominates the battlefield with a ginormous fist."

Dimmy's dad laughed at the joke awhile everybody chuckled, but deep down they were frightened at what they saw.

Soon Junior began to swing his huge arm at the Sea Urchins and tossing them like rag dolls against the walls and ceiling, finally a Sea Urchin came behind him and smashes Junior's head with a chair and the Mutated Snork collapsed onto the ground – knocked on conscious.

Outside, AllStar rushed into the building along with the gang and Feral Snorks that were backing them up. Awhile the 1st floor was turning into a brawl, the gang rushed upstairs and encountered Bigweed who was finishing bandaging up his shoulder. "You ruined my plans for the last time!" screamed Bigweed.

"I didn't ruined your plans this time Bigweed," said AllStar.

"Then who did?" asked Bigweed.

"His accidental son," said Radio as he swims into the room and stood between Bigweed and the gang, "Me."

"So it was you!" cried Bigweed.

"Yes it was me," said Radio.

"And now it's my turn!" said AllStar as he pulls out a bundle of TNT then flips the switch then tossed it to the floor, "Here's a present for you."

AllStar, Radio, Rex and the gang escaped through the window as all the Feral Snorks downstairs soon ran out of the fortress in a hurry. Bigweed rushed over to the bomb and picked it up, it read: 3... 2... 1...

"Oh this is gonna leave a mark," gulped Bigweed as he dropped it.

The whole fortress explodes and crumbles as Lil' Seaweed barely escaped, all the Feral Snorks soon cheered and the parent's back at the Snorktown Power Plant jumped out of their seats and hugged each other awhile dancing. "We did it!" cheered Mr. Seaworthy, "It's over! It's finally over!"

Radio shook AllStar's hand and smiled, "Even when ill, I still bring on the thrill and avoid being killed. That seems to fit the bill."

"You and your rhymes!" laughed AllStar.

"What can I say, I merely helped." said Radio, "You were the one who saved the day AllStar."

"I guess so," said AllStar.

"Hey Radio, we got Lil' Seaweed!" called a Feral Snork nearby as a couple of them had Lil' Seaweed by her arms and tossed her to Radio's feet.

Radio lends her a hand and Lil' Seaweed takes it and got to her feet, "I gotta place for you to stay," said Radio, "Either it's me or those idiots of mine."

"Okay, I'll stay with you then," said Lil' Seaweed.

'That's a good girl," said Radio as he pat Lil' Seaweed on the head, causing everyone to laugh.

Lil' Seaweed just cracked a smile, but did not laugh. AllStar didn't understand, normally Lil' Seaweed is rude and unkind but Radio managed to charm her quite nicely. As they walked away, a Feral Snork approach the gang and said, "Lil' Seaweed has a warm place in heart for Radio, since they find they have a lot in common. They dated."

"Ewww," said the gang, disgusted.

"Yuck," complained Daffney.

"I know, its more awesome than dragging Junior all the way back to the Steam Plant," said a Feral Snork as he points to the others. There, a couple of Feral Snorks dragged Junior as they head back to the Steam Plant. "Come on gang," said AllStar, "Let's get out of here."

Back at the Steam Plant, the gang were greeted by their parents who were happy to see them. By now, Junior regained consciousness and stumbles back to his feet. "Junior!" called Mrs. Wetworth.

"Junior," called Willie.

"Son?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Mom, Dad, Willie!" cried Junior as he rushed towards them and hugged them all at once with his big arm, and nearly crushed them. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Let go!" squealed Governor Wellington.

"Oh sorry dad," apologized Junior as he lets go, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Well, it seems that your back to your old self mentally," said Radio, "We've gotta fix that arm of yours."

As everyone walked back inside, Dr. Gallio came out with Dr. Strangesnork holding up a needle with blue fluid and without warning – injected it into Junior's big arm. As Junior yelped as Dr. Gallio removes it, the big arm soon shrunk back to it's normal size almost immediately. The bite marks also vanished without a trace as the black freckles on Junior's face disappeared, bringing him truly back to normal.

"And I was just enjoying this arm," complained Junior as he hold his now normal fist in front of his face, "At least I clubbed AllWet with it, that's what matters."

As Dr. Gallio gives Occy the cure, Governor Wellington approaches AllStar and the gang causing everyone to fall silent, "Well I have to admit it once more, your a hero AllStar." he said.

"Not true this time Governor," confessed AllStar with his head down, "I've caused all this and millions of Snorks are dead because of me."

"And you saved millions more from Bigweed with that TNT," said Radio, "Which means metaphorically, you did nothing."

"In this case, all charges would be dropped," said Governor Wellington, "Enough said."

Suddenly, the entire Steam Plant roared back to life and an Aquabot came swimming into the room beaming with pride. "I fixed it, Snorkland now has power once more!" he cheered, seeing everyone reaction his enthusiasm was soon lost, "Did I miss something?"

"No, you did great by robot," said Radio as he placed his arm around the rectangular shaped machine, "However we're not out of the woods yet, we got a cure to disperse over Snorkland."

"It's getting late," said Dr. Strangesnork as he and Finneus looked out a window, "The sun is going down, we would have to wait tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is, we've just save the town from Bigweed and his dead Sea Urchins would be cleaned up by the Neuroctopus tonight," explains Radio, "It's dinner time after all."

"It's on the house!" called Mr. Seaworthy, all the Snorks in the room cheered in pride.

"I'm going to bed you guys," said Radio as he picks up Rex and yawns, "I'm too tired to party, night."

Radio walks back into the back room and crawled back into his cot, with Rex in his arms he falls asleep. For some reason, Lil' Seaweed scoots in a cot next to Radio and soon falls asleep next to him. AllStar walked into the room with Occy and spread a blanket over the two as they snore, "At least they're not hugging each other," said AllStar, "Come on Occy, let's leave them alone for the night."

Occy cooed in response as he and AllStar leaves the room, when he's out of sight Radio and Lil' Seaweed soon hugged each other in their sleep. Causing Rex to squirm out and fall asleep on top of them. Outside the Steam Plant, Snorkland's lights slowly turn back on and the city shines once more and repelled the nightmare of the dark. The Snorks have a long day tomorrow, but for now they earned their rest.

**THE END**


End file.
